Inmunidad
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Viñeta: Tras cansarse de los constantes intentos de seducción de Len, Rin pide al Maestro un pequeño cambio de sistema que le hará inmune a los románticos acercamientos de su gemelo... o al menos eso es lo que esperaba. Yaoi, lemon rápido, LenxRin, LenxRinto, RintoxLenka. R&R


Inmunidad.

Notas iniciales: Otra Viñeta ubicada dentro de ese extraño mundo en donde los vocaloids son entre humanos y máquinas… admítanlo, son muy comunes, solo hagan de cuenta que es una de esas historias.

* * *

No era novedad para Rin…

De ninguna manera lo era, y aun así, cada vez que Len se lanzaba hacia ella como un joven león en su punto más hambriento, se sorprendía enormemente, dándole a ese tarado de cabello de banana lo que tanto deseaba, tenerla en una situación en la que su cara se ponía como el rubí, y en donde sus manos débilmente masculinas se tornaban en proyectiles que hacían temblar su carne con solo una sutil caricia.

No era justo, no existía balance alguno en su relación, no había forma en la que los dos se equipararan, ni siquiera cuando ella intentaba dominarlo a él, las cosas siempre se tornaban al favor del varón, por más absurdo que sonase, y ella era quien terminaba debajo, o contra la pared, o teniendo que cubrir su boca para negarle los gemidos que tanta gracia le producían a su cariñoso y posesivo amante. Ya lo habían discutido, pero el asunto era más de la propia Rin, al momento de permitirse manipular, que de Len, quien al haber recibido la opción de poder hacer de Rin su juguete, la había tomado.

A lo que era más, Rin realmente lo disfrutaba en grande, cada experiencia era casi única y sin duda alguna, inolvidable, y si había de admitirlo aunque fuera para sí misma, le impresionaba lo mucho que Len podía hacer solamente con un par de dedos y sus labios. Pero el asunto era otro, el asunto era que Len podía tenerlo cuando quisiera, y eso era un derecho que ella consideraba, debería de pertenecerle solo a la mujer de la relación.

Si no podía ganar este derecho, pesó durante mucho tiempo, al menos podía conseguir una zona neutral, en donde ni ella ni Len lo tuvieran. Y pensando de manera atípica como siempre lo hacía, pensó en un plan para el cual necesitaría al Master para poder ejecutarlo. Fue así, como a las seis de la tarde, por la casa de los Vocaloids, mientras que Len realizaba su pinta de uñas semanal, escuchó la voz de un chico apenas identificable viniendo desde el pasillo que daba acceso a su cuarto, la puerta se abrió, y Len miraba el tono uniforme del acabado de su esmalte, supuso de antemano de quien se trataba al ver por un lado de su ojo a la típica cabellera rubia asomándose desde el inicio.

—¡Buenos días, Len!— se elevó la voz aguda típica de cualquier Kagamine, provocando una respuesta instantánea e instintiva por parte de quien era considerado su hermano.

—Buenos días a ti, Rin… to— su desilusión fue ejemplar al momento de pronunciar ese nombre. Frente a él, se lucía no otro chico más que Rinto, un viejo conocido, nada más que Rin, hecha hombre – ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le pediste al Master que te cambiara el género de nuevo?— preguntó de una manera un tanto acusadora, viendo como este se meneaba de manera petulante frente a la puerta.

—¿Te molesta, Lenny?— preguntó él mientras estiraba los brazos, llevando puesta una playera a rayas de manga larga con un ligero chaleco y pantaloncillos de color azul oscuro –No te alteres, se trata solamente de un parche que el master tenía guardado desde hace unos meses, y… quise probarlo, ya sabes como soy— Su cuerpo era igual al de Len, se podía considerar su reflejo exacto, con la excepción de que su cabello y su actitud seguían siendo más típicas a las de Rin, y es que no era más que una alteración en el código de la fémina, un simple cambio de letra que causaba que ella fuera un él.

—Pues muchas gracias por haberlo hecho sin consultarme— evidentemente estaba molesto, y no dejaba de parecerle anómalo el ver a su adorada Rin, ahora convertida en un chico casi idéntico a sí mismo, sin siquiera arrebatar su mirada cuando este se sentó a su lado de manera tan casual.

—¡De verdad no pensaba que te molestaría, te juro que no lo hice con esa intensión!— mentía con cierto placer saliendo de su boca, algo que solo ella, o su ahora _él_ , podía entender, ver a su querido hermano frustrado por la imposibilidad de usarla como su juguete de placer.

—No estoy molesto, te lo aseguro— comentó de nuevo Len, guardando el esmalte, levantándose y dándole la espalda a su ahora hermano, mientras que buscaba unas cuantas cosas más en el cajón de la repisa de su lado de la cama.

—Bueno, porque para mí, esto no es más que una simple nueva experiencia, la última vez que fui Rinto solamente lo fui por diez minutos, pero ahora tengo todo el paquete completo, y durará al menos veinticuatro horas— aseguró mientras que se recargaba con los brazos estirados a los lados de su torso, viendo con alegría a Len.

—Pues sí, admito que es algo agradable experimentar, y de alguna manera, creo que me agrada tu cambio— finalmente admitió, rimando su cambio de actitud en lo que guardaba un par de objetos en su bolsillo y terminaba de cerrar el cajón.

—Me alegra que lo veas de esa forma— su Rin interior parecía ahora satisfecha de alguna forma, y quiso probar algo nuevo para la ocasión, una clase de confesión algo íntima –Y solo para que lo sepas, a mí al menos me agrada finalmente ser inmune a ti, aunque sea por unos instantes— lo dijo de manera casual, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano.

—¿Inmune?— tuvo que preguntar Len mientras se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba un poco, sin entender la idea tras esta palabra.

—Si… ya sabes, inmune a tus seducciones, siendo a que has dicho centenares de veces que no sientes deseos por los hombres, eso significa que seré para ti un simple amigo o hermano antes que cualquier otra cosa— se sintió con el atrevimiento de decirlo todo de manera directa, apuntando a su propia cara como si los cambios ligeros en el contorno del rostro femenino a uno ligeramente más masculino fueran suficientes.

—Oh… Rinto, no sé de dónde has sacado eso…— contestó Len, parado frente a él, viéndolo de manera superior, tomándolo de los hombros –Te he dicho miles de veces que te amo, no importa como seas, ni lo que se quiera interponer entre nosotros…— contestó ruborizando al otro rubio mientras que se acercaba más a él. Lo que siguió, fue Len, siendo Len, y Rinto, siendo Rin, o quizá el mismo Rinto siendo él mismo, en una faceta que jamás había imaginado que tendría.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando le permitió entrar en su espacio personal, Len había reducido la separación a milímetros entre ellos, acercándose a él, a su oído, y como su fuese su postre favorito, comenzar a besarlo y a lamerlo con la clara intención seductora que lo caracterizaba. Y él, inocente como todo primerizo, solamente dejó salir de sus labios un gemido que parecía dar el permiso de algo a su gemelo.

— ¡¿Qué… qué te pasa? — gritó Rinto de manera entendible, al ser derribado por su propio escape contra la cama, mirando al muchacho de coleta de caballo pero de rostro idéntico al suyo relamer sus labios —¿Ahora resulta que eres gay?— exigía una explicación para ese trabajo tan efectivo al hacer que se sonrojara y perdiera por un milisegundo los cabales.

—¿Gay? Para nada, ya he dicho centenares de veces que no me gustan los chicos— contestó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, contemplando con alegría ese sonrojo magistral que sus palabras causaban –Pero tampoco he dicho que lo mío sean las chicas… digamos que el Master me hizo para amar solo a mi Rin… y no me importa si esta es una chica, o si se transforma en un chico— le reveló mientras que colocaba sus brazos a los lados de su gemelo, forzándolo a encararlo, sonriendo de lado —¿Significa que soy… _Rin—sexual_? —

—E… estás enfermo— habló él referido con voz temblorosa, justamente antes de que Len se le lanzara de nuevo encima, besándolo apasionadamente mientras tomaba el control de sus brazos para reducir el escape, pegando ambos cuerpos contra la cama, convirtiendo el ambiente en un sonido de pujidos y frotamientos indebidos, y subiendo la temperatura de un momento a otro. Len no tardó en lograr que su lengua tuviera acceso a la cavidad oral de su hermano, y en poco, este terminó cediendo su cuerpo pasivamente ante él, al sentirlo hábilmente controlándolo con sabía hacerlo.

—Mmm, el sabor es casi el mismo— musitó Len de manera melodiosa, al dejar ese tan típico hilo de saliva entre los labios de los dos, comenzando a pasear sus manos de manera tormentosamente lenta por la cintura de Rinto, metiéndolas después debajo de la playera de este, pasando los dedos por el ombligo y siguiendo hacia arriba –Los pechos no han cambiado demasiado, ¿O sí?— se burló al alcanzar los pezones masculinos del otro rubio, todo eso mientras lamía con ferocidad el cuello del muchacho.

—Eres un grandísimo idiota— contestó entre los gemidos ligeros que causaban los dedos que acariciaban y pellizcaban ese mismo punto que como chica le habían causado tantas penas, y que ahora lo traicionaban, siendo casi tan sensibles como antes.

—Pues este idiota dentro de poco tendrá su recompensa— le recordó viéndolo a los ojos, pasando su mano de nuevo hacia la parte inferior de ambos cuerpos, ahora refiriéndose a un ligero bulto que sobresalía del pantalón de Rinto, y que lo hacía de la misma forma del suyo.

—¡No te atrevas!— se apresuró él a gritar mientras actuaba de manera defensiva, tapándose como su se tratara de aquella misma primera vez que la había puesto tan sobreprotectora de si misma.

—Tranquilo, ¿Acaso el Master te dijo que no debías de _usarlo_?— preguntó mientras que comenzaba a acercar su propio miembro contra el de él, incluso protegido por el pantalón, para Rinto aquello era como el contacto contra un metal ardiente.

—No… de hecho, dijo que este parche haría que funcionara a la perfección— admitió apenado, ahora sabía que todo este tiempo, el Master debía de haber sabido que Len reaccionaría de esa manera con su nuevo cuerpo… ¡Ese maldito!

—Perfecto, pues hagámoslo funcionar— y dicho esto, abrió la bragueta de los pantaloncillos de Rinto, dejando salir el miembro ligeramente erecto de este, quien solamente subió su cara en pena mientras que Len se impresionaba, al contemplar por primera vez un miembro masculino que no le provocaba asco o simple deseo de apartar su mirada, de hecho, le atraía un poco –Vaya… es igual al mío— sintió mientras que lo abrazaba con la mano, poseyéndolo por unos instantes, antes de escuchar a Rinto retorcerse del placer por aquel agarre.

—¡Cuidado!— le pidió con algo de lástima en su voz –Es… es nuevo, todo esto se siente diferente a cuando era chica— admitió apenado, su cuerpo se sentía completamente distinto a como lo era antes, no era algo tan interno, que moviera su interior como antes, pero eso no quitaba que todo toque, en especial en la punta, hiciera enervar su interior como antes, y volviera su mente un desastre en donde no podía siquiera concentrarse.

—Rinto… Rinto— canturreó su nombre mientras besaba la frente del dichoso, sosteniendo su barbilla y besándolo rápida pero tiernamente –Considera que yo he tenido uno de estos toda mi vida, sé muy bien cómo manejar uno, aunque haya sido solamente el mío— guiñó su ojo, sin realmente lograr el efecto que quería en su gemelo –Además, te he observado muchas veces como lo haces— y dicho esto, comenzó a bajar su cabeza en dirección al miembro de Rinto.

—Len, espera…— le exigió mientras lo veía hacer algo que jamás había imaginado, era Len sosteniendo su falo, acercando sus labios y su lengua a la punta, pasando estos de manera lenta y tortuosa sobre la perceptiva piel rojiza de la punta, humedeciéndola lentamente mientras Len analizaba el sabor salino de la piel, que de alguna manera lo incitaba a seguir lamiendo más. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras pasaba de simplemente besar a introducir la virilidad de su hermano dentro de su boca.

—Puedo ver porque te gusta tanto hacerme esto— dijo él mientras que comenzaba a encontrar cierta fascinación por la forma en la que sus más ligeros movimientos orales lo hacían retorcerse de placer. Pronto encontró la mejor forma de hacerlo, masturbándolo con suavidad mientras que él se dedicaba a lamer la punta de nuevo, prácticamente sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba hasta que al final saltaba la potente eyaculación sobre el desnudo estómago de su hermano, manchándolo por completo casi hasta el pecho.

—¡Len!— Gritó Rinto mientras que dejaba salir su aliento tras haberse corrido, sintiendo por primera vez como su miembro se tranquilizaba.

—¿Cómo fue?— preguntó Len mientras lamía su piel, extrayendo con su lengua el semen primerizo de aquel cuerpo nuevo de su hermano.

—Fue… diferente…— admitió mientras que se giraba de lado con pena –Cuando era mujer, empezaba desde adentro, y me tenía que esforzar bastante para hacerlo fuerte…— trató de rememorar su sentir femenino de la mejor manera posible –Aquí todo ocurrió por si mismo… mi pene lo disparó solo, como si lo hiciera todo por si mismo— volteó hacia abajó y miró de nuevo a su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado, acariciando el miembro con su mejilla.

—Bueno… cuando lo haces trabajar, tienes que esforzarte en no dispararlo hasta que tu pareja haya acabado— le recomendó de manera poco discreta mientras que Rinto trataba de no mirar lo que había hecho.

—Bien… en ese caso, supongo que querrás que te ayude con el tuyo, ¿no?— preguntó Rinto mientras que comenzaba a quitarse la playera, pensando que quizá debería de corresponder con su boca para ayudar a su adorado Len, pero este solamente sacó una pequeña botella de su pantalón y se la mostraba.

—De hecho… quería probar eso… que jamás hemos hecho con tu otra forma— indicó Len, sacando la botella de lubricante diminuta que venía en una caja de condones como regalo. Len comenzó a bajar el pantalón del estupefacto Rinto, quien entendió lo que su gemelo trataba de hacer.

No les costó demasiado tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Rinto ahora volvía a tener su erección, al observar a Len llenar su miembro con el lubricante de manera atenta, viéndolo a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Debo de decir que no esperaba a que llegáramos a esto— admitió Rinto con una voz con fingida seguridad, sin poder aun creer que volteaba su intención de hacerse inmune a las acciones seductoras de su gemelo, ahora terminaba cayendo ante la misma trampa de sumisión, más no podía evitarlo aunque lo quisiera, inclusive en esa forma, seguía siéndole imposible negarse a la forma tan sensual en la que Len actuaba en sus momentos de excitación.

—Bueno, jamás lo hemos hecho por allí atrás— respondió Len, colocándose entre las finas y delicadas piernas de su gemelo, acariciando las rodillas, pasando los dedos por los muslos para levantarlos un poco y dejar la entrada de este de manera expuesta, para darle la libertad de movimiento que requería —Aquí va— anunció él mientras que movía su cintura hacia adelante, comenzando a adentrarse al interior de su similar rubio, viéndolo gemir por la extraña dualidad de aquella penetración, de entre el placer y el dolor combinados en el sentimiento de la profunda unión.

Para Len, aquello era tan distinto hacerlo de aquella manera, pues se sentía que podría lastimarlo de alguna forma en la cual no podía lastimar a Rin, tan solo por el fuerte movimiento de sus caderas, y la cercanía de sus genitales; ahora comenzaba a tomarlo de las piernas, acariciaba sus muslos y comenzaba a arremeter de manera más horizontal, provocando que su gemelo se sacudiera de manera continua y rítmica, hasta un punto hipnotizante en el que Len no podía dejar de verlo con atención, captando cada detalle de esa nueva pasión erótica que surgía entre ellos dos.

—Rinto, no te preocupes… haré que te sientas mejor— dijo con la energía que le faltaba, mientras que se acercaba hacia él y doblaba la espalda, besándolo de manera que solamente ellos dos podían hacerlo, un beso tal y como el de su primera vez cuando ambos eran de distinto sexo; fue con ese beso que aquella unión no se sintió distinta a cualquiera de las anteriores que hubieran tenido, pese a que el dolor era distinto, las sensaciones en los cuerpos de ambos, aquello dejaba de importar cuando sus labios se unían de aquella manera.

—¡Len! ¡Len!— comenzó a gritar el gemelo de manera errática, tratando de no morder la lengua por la forma en la que aquellas sílabas salían junto a los gemidos, sintiendo como el falo de su hermano presionaba con fuerza en su interior, en un punto que había sido desconocido hasta ese momento. Disfrutaba verlo sacudirse sobre él, mientras su propio miembro se calentaba como nunca antes, rebotando de manera descuidada por todo ángulo que las embestidas causaban, a la vez que su interior comenzaba a sentirse como si fuere a estallar, eventualmente sintiendo como esta sensación se iba elevando, hasta acabar finalmente con un gemido masculino y profundo, como salido del diafragma de un gran mamífero, como una exhalación final, produciendo el impulso para soportar el fuerte orgasmo que invadió el cuerpo del joven rubio, eyaculando fuertemente sobre su propio pecho.

Len lo miró anonadado, sorprendido por aquel sonido producido, sintiendo que su trabajo estaba hecho, penetrando de manera más veloz, juntándose más a las posaderas de su gemelo, y lanzando su semilla dentro de él, al momento en el que se deslizaba entre sus piernas y acababa por besarlo en los labios nuevamente. Solo hasta ese momento, en su mente la idea de tenerlo de esa forma no tuvo diferencia alguna a la idea de poseerlo como si fuera una chica, solo le importaba besarle mientras sus piernas se deslizaban juntas y sus órganos reproductivos se rozaban juntos, para después dejar que sus pechos combinaran ese suave latir, casi a la par el uno del otro, mientras ambos se recostaban uno junto al otro, acurrucados.

—Tan increíble como siempre…— pronunció Rinto mientras comenzaba a perder un poco la conciencia, tratando que su cerebro se oxigenara de la mejor forma posible, tranquilizarse y recuperar el pulso, aunque dormiría mucho antes de que aquello fuera posible.

—Lo mismo digo de ti— comentó Len mientras se arrojaba sobre su amado, besando sus mejillas y su oído, trayendo risas, al contrario —Sabes… una vez que el Maestro te retorne a tu forma original… no me molestaría volver a hacerlo con Rinto de vez en cuando— expresó con una armonía en su voz.

—Créeme, Lenny querido…— respondió Rinto —La siguiente vez que nos veamos de esta forma, tu serás quien estará abajo— contestó de manera amistosa, frotando su nariz contra la de su gemelo, provocando que este se la pensara dos veces antes de intentar provocarlo de nuevo.

Frotando un rato más sus cuerpos, ambos se acostaron y tomaron una larga siesta, hasta el día siguiente, en el que Rinto despertó antes que su hermano, volteando a ver sus manos y sus piernas, impresionado por seguir viéndolas con las mismas dimensiones masculinas que antes.

—Vaya… al maestro de seguro se le olvidó hacer el cambio— se dijo mientras observaba a su parte inferior, encontrando su miembro despertando de manera natural, como lo había visto con Len miles de veces antes —Len, despierta… creo que me quedan algunas horas más de…— estaba por proponer a su hermano continuar con lo de la noche anterior, cuando notó que este no era sino una hermosa chica de cabello largo, atado a una larga cola de caballo, con una cara tierna e inocente, más de lo que podía recordar haber visto alguna vez a su hermano.

—¿El maestro se volvió a equivocar?— preguntó ella con un tono suave y tierno, pero de una manera que solo Len podría usar para referirse a las faltas del Maestro —No me sorprendería que estuviera jugando con nosotros— se levantó y miró a su gemelo, sin darse cuenta de lo distinto que se veía ahora. Rinto se tomó su tiempo para observarla, su cintura delgada y sensual, sus piernas suaves y delgadas, y pechos que eran más grandes que su propia versión femenina, un pequeño golpe para su orgullo, pero no para su emoción masculina matutina.

—Lenka…— le llamó Rinto mientras sonreía y la tomaba de los hombros.

—¿Lenka? ¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma? — preguntó ella sin poder darse cuenta de la forma en la que su cuerpo había cambiado, hasta que sintió ese molleó que su cuerpo en la parte superior causaba al momento de abrazar su propio torso.

—Bueno… creo que el Maestro me ha hecho un favor— dijo sin expresar vergüenza mientras que comenzaba a abrazar a su ahora hermana.

—Rinto, espera… este cuerpo es nuevo para mí— dijo ella mientras que comenzaba a notar la falta de virilidad en su parte inferior, para darse cuenta de que el cambio había sido completo.

—Tranquila, hermanita… seré gentil— respondió él mientras se arrojaba sobre ella con besos sobre el área del cuello y de los pechos.

—¡Rinto!— gritó ella elevando las piernas en el aire mientras que Rinto comenzaba a saciar su deseo de dominar.

Lejos de allí, el Maestro se sentaba tranquilamente, observando los sistemas que hacían funcionar a sus adorados vocaloids, perfectamente consciente de todo lo que ocurría en ese cuarto, y de lo que le pasaba a Lenka, sonriendo por esa extraña muestra de justicia poética que ocurría entre ambos.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

No se preocupen por esa última parte, Lenka lo disfruta de manera plena, y recuerde, Len y Rin son adictos entre si mismos, sin importar de que forma sean, hombres, mujeres o de uno y de otro. Me agrada esa mecánica, detesto esa en donde Rin o Len le entregan a su respectivo hermano a un sujeto tercero, sea el Master, sea Kaito, sea Miku, y se abandona la gran dinámica que ellos dos tienen, y es por eso que me agrada defender a las parejas. En este fic, finalmente logré hacer un par de cosas que quería hacer desde hace mucho: Mostrar la alternativa de cómo los Kagamine se amarían sin importar sus sexos, y la segunda, y quizá una de las más grandes de todas, hacer a Len Kagamine, el seme de la relación. Que no me vengan con idioteces, a menos de que sea una violación (lo que eliminaría cualquier posibilidad de que la historia fuera otra cosa que una tragedia llena d angustia) Len debería de ser el seme en una relación.

Muy bien, sé que me he ido por mucho tiempo, pero tuve mis motivos, bastantes de estos, a decir verdad. Digamos que he pasado por mucho.

En primer lugar, finalicé mis prácticas profesionales, y ahora me encuentro trabajando en una cierta industria de la ciudad, justo lo que quería al elegir la carrera de electrónica, un trabajo desafiante y fácil de conseguir, y extrañamente lo odio, solamente porque no va enfocado a la electrónica, y porque los horarios son de esos en los cuales se les olvida de que somos humanos trabajando, y no máquinas. Dejaré mi trabajo, me iré a otro con mejor horario y mejor ubicación, y en donde se hace más electrónica, deséenme suerte, que es una de esas decisiones profesionales por las que muchas personas pasan angustia.

La segunda cosa, que quizá muchos ya sabían, es que mi computadora HP quedó catastróficamente destruida por la humedad de la playa a la que fui al verano, lo que me incomunicó de casi todo el mundo de una manera profunda, y me imposibilitó poder escribir. Afortunadamente, me permitió concentrarme en terminar los últimos asuntos de mi carrera. Ahora escribo desde una nueva PC, bastante buena y seguiré escribiendo hasta que mis dedos se caigan de mis manos por el frio invernal.

La tercera y la más larga de todas, que sufrí de una terrible crisis al entrar a trabajar, con múltiples ataques de ansiedad que requirieron de una intervención de un doctor internista y unos medicamentos. No es por alertar a nadie, pero debo de decir que más que una crisis física, fue emocional. Pasé por esa parte de la vida en la que te cuestionas todo, la vida, su curso, la importancia de las cosas, y la forma en la que la vida y el mundo funciona. Cada día era una etapa distinta de ansiedad que me reducía a cuestiones existencialistas que cualquier otro día habría dejado pasar, sabiendo que no tenía los conocimientos filosóficos para poder superar, pero que tenía que superar por mi salud mental. Pasé por unas etapas de euforia al salir de los ataques de ansiedad, para luego volver a estos. Afortunadamente, los medicamentos me ayudaron, y logré poner en orden mi vida y mis prioridades, más que nada, superando cosas como el temor a la soledad, a la muerte y a la eternidad.

Ya no soy la misma persona que han leído desde el primer capítulo de "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?", puedo decir que he cambiado, he puesto a mi familia en primer lugar de mis prioridades, comprendido que el trabajo es necesario para la vida, que ejercer es parte de la vida, junto con la necesidad de obtener algo del trabajo, sea o no con el capitalismo, que no está mal que me gusten las cosas que me gustan, y quizá lo único que de verdad debería de cambiar, el intentar hacer más amigos y quizá conseguir pareja para tener mi propia familia alguna vez. Ya no soy Little Kagamine Love quien leyeron hace años, y sé que ahora no me deprimiré, no como antes, he madurado. Es extraño, escribí de una historia en donde Len y Rin viven una vida feliz, en donde pasan por muchas cosas y se van con tranquilidad, y extrañamente, durante los periodos de ansiedad, solo debí de haber leído mis propias historias para darme cuenta de lo que para mí, quería decir la felicidad, que todo el tiempo expresé a partir de Len y Rin, por eso ellos dos son tan importantes para mí.

Claro, entre las cosas que deseo de mi vida y que he puesto en orden, están por supuesto, el seguir amando al LenxRin y seguir escribiendo de ellos, y por supuesto, escribir más cosas, por lo que puedo prometer que antes de los 30 años, habré escrito al menos un libro, siento que quizá eso será una de las cosas que debo de hacer en esta vida.

Bueno, sin agregar más, espero que hayan disfrutado esta editorial pequeña, disfruten de mis otros fanfics y dejen review por favor.

Sin más que decir, me despido…

.

.

.

Bye_.—

* * *

P.D.: Esperen el siguiente capítulo de Compromiso.


End file.
